


V9ices

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri never liked to hear himself talk. But he favored his own voice over the ones in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V9ices

**'WORTHLESS'**

They always accused you of getting off on your own voice.

**'DISGUSTING'**

You would always deny such claims, why shouldnt you? It wasnt true, not in the slightest.

**'JUST FADE AWAY ALREADY'**

If they knew the truth, well, perhaps the whole image of you they had would change. Perhaps they would care more, listen once in a while when you talked.

**'USELESS'**

Or perhaps not. Perhaps they would just see it as a grab for attention, just like they think your sermons are. Perhaps they would abandon you for good after that.

**'WHY DO YOU BOTHER?'**

You find yourself asking that as well. Why DO you bother? Its not like they will listen. Its not like they would ever hear the silent cries for help. Its not like they would ever care.

**'YOU ARE ALONE'**

Once again you agree with the voice. You are alone. You isolated yourself. Its what you chose to do. It seemed like a better idea then to just keep bothering the others with your endless blabbering. How long has it been? One week? Two weeks? Three maybe, but that would be pushing it.

**'GIVE UP'**

You want to. You really, really want to. Giving up has seemed like such a tempting idea before too, but you never let yourself fall into that embrace. You always tried to claw your way back out of the pit that tried to violently drag you down. But this time, this time you might just let go.

**'NO ONE NEEDS YOU'**

You already figured as much. Why would anyone need an obnoxious blabbermouth that cared about nothing but himself? Hell, you most likely wouldnt even spend time with yourself. But you have to, you are the only one that ever listens to your rambling.

**'SHUT UP. LEAVE'**

Sighing, you turn around on your sleeping platform. Faintly, you hear the pounding on the door to your block, and a cacophony of voices calling. But you cant answer, you cant even pick out which of the voices are really from the door, and which are from your head. You are tired, very tired even. Feeling your eyelids slowly drop shut, the last thing you hear is a loud bang as light floods the room. If it was from the door or your own mind, you cannot tell anymore, you dont care enough anymore, all you want is to sleep, sleeping always quieted down the voices. With that on your mind, you go limp, exhaling and falling into a comforting darkness.

Kankri never liked to hear himself talk. But he favored his own voice over the ones in his head.


End file.
